


El secreto de los puentes

by NaghiTan



Series: La casita del terror [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Español, Gen, la casita del terror, leyendas urbanas, serie de drabbles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si le preguntasen a la mujer que posición tenía en aquella empresa, ella respondería sin titubear</p>
            </blockquote>





	El secreto de los puentes

**Resumen Noveno drabble:** Si le preguntasen a la mujer que posición tenía en aquella empresa, ella respondería sin titubear.

 **Personajes:** Monet

 **Leyenda:** El secreto de los puentes.  

**Habitación:** Leyendas Urbanas

 **Universo:** AU                                  

 **Número de palabras:** 1002

 **Dedicado a:** kona kana lee, quien me pidió fics de Monet, Law y Perona, supongo que se dio cuenta que **Lolita Slave Toy** era para ella, salvo que se me olvidó poner la dedicatoria, este es el último que le debo, espero te guste.

 

 

Monet trabajaba para una empresa de construcción de obras públicas, sabía los secretos que compañías como esa guardaban, los rumores a veces podían ser ciertos, porque la realidad superaba con creces a la ficción.

Si le preguntasen a la mujer que posición tenía en aquella empresa, ella respondería sin titubear: secretaria, porque si lo era, pero tenía que hacer más cosas para su jefe y no era la única, varias personas más eran los que se encargaban del trabajo sucio, ella solamente de recolectar la materia prima.

¿En qué consistía su trabajo? ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿No te has preguntado cómo es que los puentes se mantienen en pie varios años?

Monet sabía que si alguien los cachaba en plenas operaciones, las cosas se pondrían graves, por eso, cuando una obra se le daba a la empresa, ella junto con varias personas más iban a pueblos lejanos con camionetas para cargas como carne o productos agrícolas, cosa que no iban a buscar.

Ella se encargaba de engatusar a los niños para que se acercasen a las camionetas, los niños eran buenos sacrificios para mezclarlos con el concreto de los puentes y nadie se daba cuenta de que el relleno era echo con eso. La leyenda dice, que para que un puente no se venga abajo en un buen tiempo, se tenía que hacer sacrificios con niños, por cada metro era un niño, había puentes o construcciones de edificios en las que se necesitaban más de cincuenta niños y cuando eso pasaba, las localidades más pobres eran las afectadas.

Ese día habían podido conseguir a más de diez, y solo les faltaban treinta, la obra en esa ocasión exigía más de sesenta y era un proyecto que se decía sería el más duradero, el que más ingresos tendría.

—Señorita Monet—una niña de cabellos negros la miraba un poco asustada—¿a dónde vamos?

—A un lugar mejor—la mujer sonrió, porque en parte era cierto—, Mocha, querida—arrulló—, no te preocupes por nada, a donde van no le harán daño a nadie.

Porque les había engatusado con promesas de una vida mejor y que al irse, sus padres dejarían de sufrir por su culpa. Que fácil era engañar a un niño.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Un disparo se escuchó en la oscuridad, y Monet solo estaba sentada mirando como los demás comenzaban a cortar la carne de los niños y procedían a colocarlos en el mezclador de cemento, era una noche sin interrupciones y todo iba viento en popa.

—¡Usted dijo que iríamos a un lugar mejor!—Mocha le gritó—¡Nos mintió!

—No lo he hecho—respondió la mujer, quien con sus ojos color miel le miraba fijamente—, dije que irían a un lugar mejor y lo están haciendo, ya no sufrirán, no sentirán dolor a cambio de que literalmente llevaran un peso en sus cuerpos—Monet se relamió los labios, amaba el olor de la sangre de criaturas inocentes, por eso le gustaba su trabajo—, siéntanse orgullosos, no cualquiera sostendría por toda la eternidad un puente.

Mocha era la penúltima de todos los niños, y sentía que sería la siguiente en ser ejecutada, lloró por sus padres, porque quería que alguien la salvara y el miedo le hacía querer huir, pero sabía lo que sucedería si lo hacía.

Había visto con horror como al primero le habían disparado en la cabeza por haber mordido a un adulto, los que estaban solo llorando simplemente recibían el balazo en el pecho y morían rápidamente, más los que intentaron huir se les había disparado en diversas partes del cuerpo y los dejaban desangrarse hasta la muerte, que a veces tardaba en reclamarles.

¿Dónde estaban los adultos que les protegían? No había nadie en los alrededores que pareciera querer salvarlos, no había ni una persona que entrase destrozando todo para llevárselos y regresarlos a sus casas, nadie.

Cuando sintió el frío del metal, solo cerró los ojos y espero su destino, porque el mundo era podredumbre y era mejor dejarse ir.

El último de los niños había sido por fin destazado y colocado respectivamente en la mezcla, Monet simplemente se levantó de su asiento y notificó que su trabajo había finalizado y que se marcharía a su casa a descansar ¿Sentía remordimiento? Ni un poco, todo era por el bien de su jefe, para que las ganancias prosperaran y crecieran más y más, en la vida siempre habría personas que servirían para un fin, y si era alguien más, pues pobre diablo.

Ella simplemente disfrutaba del espectáculo que su trabajo le brindaba.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_—¿Ha visto a esta niña?—una mujer preguntó con angustia, su hija había desaparecido hacía por lo menos dos meses y no sabían nada de ella, era la única hija que tenían y la única foto que tenían de ella había sido usada para hacer esos carteles._

_—No la he visto—el hombre con ropas extravagantes y gafas moradas espetó, siguiendo su camino, más la sonrisa en su rostro decía lo fascinado que estaba por la situación de la mujer._

_Habían ocasiones como esa, en la que los padres con el poco dinero que les quedaba, trataban de mover cielo, mar y tierra para poder encontrar a sus hijos, aunque a esa familia no le alcanzaba ni para buscar más allá del pueblo, debían de rendirse, pero habían padres que hasta su muerte esperaban una noticia del hijo perdido._

_—Buena suerte—dijo el hombre, sabedor de que nunca encontrarían a su pequeña._

_._

_._

_._

Dicen que los puentes y edificios de más de cinco pisos necesitan un pago para no caerse y causar tragedias, si has vivido cerca de construcciones de este tipo no te darás cuenta de nada, pero cuando personas de pueblos lejanos se enteran de que habrá construcciones de ese tipo, optan por proteger de más a sus hijos, porque personas bien vestidas se acercan a ellos y al irse dejan solo llanto de padres que nunca sabrán en donde están sus hijos.

      


End file.
